pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Pora na Przygodę
Pora na przygodę! (ang. Adventure Time) – amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Pendletona Warda. Kreskówka bazuje na filmie krótkometrażowym na festiwalu "Random! Cartoons", który wygrał nagrodę Annie, za najlepszy krótkometrażowy film animowany. Kreskówka opowiada o 12-letnim chłopcu, o imieniu Finn i magicznym psie, o imieniu Jake, którzy przeżywają różne dziwaczne przygody w Krainie Ooo. Serial zakończył się 3 września, 2018 roku, po zakończeniu emisji 9 sezonu, kończąc na odcinku Razem ze mną w drogę idź. Historia Na blogu Fredatora, Pora na przygodę! miało pierwotnie być emitowane na Nickelodeonie, jak większość seriali Fredatora. Pendleton Ward (z pomocą Patricka McHale oraz Adama Muto) postanowili wyemitować w Cartoon Network, gdzie pokazali wczesną wersję "Księgowidła", tam też pokazali siedmiominutową prezentację. Cartoon Network dało w 2008 zielone światło na dopuszczenia serialu do emisji, gdzie pierwotną datę emisji były Święta Bożego Narodzenia 2009, jednak przestawiono ją na 2010. Obecnie serial jest wyświetlany nadal na Cartoon Network, lecz nieco ocenzurowany w niektórych państwach. W chwili obecnej serial ma 9 sezonów. Nagrody *2013r. Golden Reel Awards (Nagrody Złotej Rolki Filmowej) - główna nagroda w kategorii "Efekty dźwiękowe, foley, dialogi i dubbing animacji telewizyjnej" za odcinek "Karciane Wojny" (Card Wars). Golden Reel Awards przyznawane są przez Motion Picture Sound Editors od 1988 roku osobom zaangażowanym w edycję dźwięku w produkcjach animowanych. *2013r. British Academy Children's Awards (Nagrody Dziecięce Akademii Brytyjskiej) - pierwsze miejsce w kategorii międzynarodowej. Nagrody Dziecięce Brytyjskiej Akademii to nagrody dziecięce BAFTA dla osób ze świata mediów audiowizualnych, kierujących oferty do najmłodszych odbiorców, wręczane od 1969. Z czasem rozrosły się z 2 do 19 kategorii, co doprowadziło do powstania odrębnej ceremonii, odbywającej się pod koniec listopada. *2014r. Annie Awards (Nagrody Annie) - pierwsze miejsce w kategorii "Najlepsza animowana telewizyjna/radiowa produkcja dla widowni dziecięcej" * 2014r. Hall of Game Awards (Nagrody Salonu Gier) pierwsza nagroda w kategorii "Najbardziej wartościowa kreskówka". Hall of Game Awards to nagrody przyznawane przez Cartoon Network od 2011 roku. "Pora na Przygodę" była między innymi wielokrotnie nominowana do nagród Emmy za odcinki "Dwie Najważniejsze Osoby" (My Two Favorite People), "Prosto z Nocosfery" (It Came from the Nightosphere) "Zbyt młoda" (Too Young) i "Szymon i Marcysia" (Simon & Marcy). Głosy głównych bohaterów Oryginalne *Jeremy Shada jako Finn *John DiMaggio jako Jake *Hynden Walch oraz Isabella Acres jako Królewna Balonowa *Niki Yang jako BMO/Panna Jednorożek *Tom Kenny jako Lodowy Król *Olivia Olson jako Marcelina *Pendleton Ward jako Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu *Jessica DiCicco jako Królewna Ognia Polskie *Grzegorz Drojewski jako Finn *Stefan Knothe jako Jake *Agnieszka Fajlhauer jako Królewna Balonowa *Klementyna Umer jako BMO/Panna Jednorożek/Marcelina *Wojciech Paszkowski jako Lodowy Król *Jarosław Boberek jako Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu *Julia Kołakowska jako Królewna Ognia Ciekawostki * Głównymi twórcami ścieżki dźwiękowej do serialu "Pora na Przygodę" są dwaj panowie: Casey James Basichis i Tim Kiefer. Skomponowali między innymi takie perełki:- z odcinka "Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy". * Z odcinka "Już Jej Niosą Suknię z Welonem" Panowie mają swój własny zespół, który nazywa się "Casey James & the Staypuft Kid". Tworzą ciekawą, niekiedy piękną i radosną, niekiedy bardzo dziwną muzykę określaną jako conceptual pop. * W Ameryce serial sklasyfikowano do kategorii TV-PG. * Kreskówka ta jest emitowana w godzinach nocnych co oznacza że jest dla starszych dzieci, podobnie jak Zwyczajny serial. * Mając ponad 270 odcinków, Pora na Przygodę jest kraskówką z największą liczbą odcinków kiedykolwiek wyemitowanych na Cartoon Network. * Ciekawym trendem który istnieje w serialu, jest to że prawie wszyscy ojcowie głównych bohaterów są złymi istotami lub lekkoduchami. Martin, ojciec Finna, jest przebiegły i niezbyt przejmuje się swoim synem. Tata Marceliny, Hunson Abadder jet władcą nocosfery i panem ciemności. Biologiczny ojciec Jake'a, kosmita Warren Ampersand, chciał wysysać ze swojego syna esencje życiową by móc żyć wiecznie. Król Ognia, tata Pheobe, trzymał swoją córkę w zamknięciu przez ponad 15 lat, by ta go nie obaliła. ** Chociaż nie ojciec a wujek, Gumbald był dawniej najbliższą osobą dla Królewny Balonowej. Z biegiem czasu urosła w nim chęć władzy i chciał się pozbyć Bonnibel.